Shadow Man
by Lady Cougar-Trombone
Summary: Marcus is sick and tired of Leo getting in his way...One night he goes to the Davenport home with evil intentions. Unfortunately, someone gets in his way, but it may be in that person's harm rather than his...


"Alright guys, the subway has stopped and it seems to be that the pipes burst," Davenport said as Leo strolled through the images for them.

"And the electricity is generating through the water making it too dangerous for normal people to reach the source and stop it, right?" Chase asked as he processed it all.

"Exactly," Davenport said, walking over to the table. The Lab Rats and Leo followed him. On the table were black boots and a bulky suit.

"These are made of rubber, and you'll be quite-"Davenport was cut off.

"You mean we have to _wear_ these?" Bree asked, disgusted.

"Um…Well, yeah, that's kind of the-"  
"Uh, no, no way Mr. Davenport," Bree said, shaking her head and crossing her arms. Davenport glowered at her, but didn't push the issue more.

"Anyways, once inside there's a switch that will turn off all the power. Really all you have to do is turn it off and find the source of the flooding. From there I'll instruct once I know the situation," Davenport finished.

"Got it," Chase said, grabbing his suit and Adam's

"That's mine!" Adam shouted as he chased Chase when the smaller boy ran off to get ready for the mission. Bree stood still and Davenport opened his mouth to lecture her.

"If she won't go, then I'll take her place," Leo said, reaching for Bree's rubber suit.

"I don't think so pal," Davenport said, pulling the boots and then the suit out of Leo's reach. Leo pouted and stomped off.

"Bree…Just put these on, nobody will see you," Davenport said, tossing the outerwear to her. Bree caught them and sighed.

"Fine…," she complained, speeding off to catch up to her brothers.

"Now I'm off to be close enough to radio in with them," Davenport said, grabbing some stuff and heading towards his third hydrogen car.

"Am I in charge?" Eddy called, appearing just then.

"No!" Davenport shouted from the garage.

"Aww…You're no fun anymore…," Eddy whined, blinking out. Leo looked around and started making his way to the garage.

_If I get over there and into the trunk before Davenport…Wait, he won't pay attention._ Leo grinned and rubbed his hands together. He was going to help them, whether they liked it or-

"LEO FRANCIS DOOLEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Tasha demanded, striding over to him.

"Mom? W-what are you doing in the lab?" Leo asked as he nervously turned around.

"Wondering where you are, now what were you doing?" Tasha asked, knowing exactly what he had been going to do.

"…Going to say goodbye to Big D?" Leo answered with a hopeful face. Tasha glowered at him and his face fell.

"Well mister, you're grounded for this weekend and you're going to bed, _now_," Tasha said, dragging Leo out of the lab and up to his room. Leo naturally complained the whole way.

"Ha ha!" Eddy taunted before shutting himself off for the night. Tasha breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Eddy click off.

"You may not leave your room unless you're about to wet your pants, got it?" Tasha asked to which Leo sulkily nodded. Tasha smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Be a good, grounded boy now," she said, going downstairs to watch some TV. Leo closed his door and jumped onto his bed.

_Tonight is going to be so dull!_ Leo thought, groaning against his pillow.

Leo was snoring in his room when Tasha came upstairs again. She was in her reporter outfit and, not entirely sure if Leo was asleep, spoke:

"Leo, I need to head out. Something's happening at some subway station and I'm the one who can get there faster…Good night," Tasha said before walking out and leaving. Leo turned over in his sleep, never hearing a word that Tasha said.

Marcus was walking up the driveway when he heard the car start. He jumped and rolled away from the pavement, keeping very still and in the shadows. He watched Tasha drive the car down the driveway and onto the road where, once he could barely see her taillights, he got up. Marcus popped his back and made his way to the front.

"This is the last time Leo Dooley will ever stick his nose in my business," Marcus said, knocking the door down with his molecular kinesis, "Or anyone really." He grinned and stepped inside. Marcus doesn't hear any alarms go off, and Eddy doesn't appear.

"Eddy? Eddy!" Marcus called, but he never got an answer.

"Now where are they…," Marcus muttered, looking around. The house is quiet…Too quiet for his liking. Nevertheless, he goes upstairs to search for Leo's room.

Bree and Chase were dragging the limp and heavy Adam before them. He had knocked himself unconscious while they were on the mission.

"One day he's going to kill himself," Bree said, shaking her head. Chase rolled eyes.

"I know, but for now he's alive," Chase said, dropping his half of Adam and heading to the controls. Bree fell on top of Adam as she wasn't strong enough to hold all of Adam.

"CHASE!" she shouted, rolling off her older brother.

"Calm down," Chase said as he opened Adam's capsule. "I'm coming." Chase walked over there and helped Bree heft Adam up and into the capsule. As the straightened him up, Bree let go.

"Oops," she giggled as Adam's prone figure collapsed onto Chase. Chase yelped as the two crashed onto the floor. Bree sped away as it happened, finding herself in the living room. She was laughing until…

"Mr. Davenport? Leo?" Bree called out, hearing something moving upstairs. Frowning, Bree rushed upstairs.

Nothing…Wait, not nothing. Bree narrows her eyes and sees that Leo's bedroom door is open.

"Leo? What are you doing?" Bree asks as she walks in. She sees the bed and a flailing body in the bed…And someone holding a pillow over where the head of the body would be.

"LEO!" Bree screeched. The would-be killer looked up and threw the pillow at Bree. Bree rushed out of the way, but then found herself stopped in mid-run. The figure's arms were outstretched.

_Another bionic? What is going on?_ Bree panicked, trying to free herself. The figure threw his arms towards the door and Bree went flying. Bree last remembered slamming into the wall before it went all black.

Marcus watched Bree crash into the wall and saw Leo slowly coming to after the near suffocation.

_Time to go._ Marcus thought, jumping through the closed window, shattering it and landing on the patio out back. Marcus started running for the road, hoping nobody would catch him.

Car headlights were suddenly in his vision and Marcus jumped to the side of the road and the car brakes squealed. Marcus drew himself up and kept going, not even stopping when he heard Davenport calling out.

Chase had successfully moved Adam off of him with his molecular kinesis and put him into his capsule. After closing the capsule, Chase heard a crash from upstairs. Hurrying, Chase went up the elevator and was met by Davenport into the kitchen/living room.

"Chase…There was someone in the road…," Davenport nervously said.

"Intruder!" Chase concluded, running upstairs. Davenport called for him to wait, but Chase ignored him.

"Bree! " Chase cried, falling to his knees. Bree lay in a crumpled heap against the wall that had a hole about the size of a person.

"Chase! What's…Oh no…," Davenport said, his eyes widening once he caught sight of Bree. Davenport went up the both bionics sides. He moved the weeping brother aside and scoped up the frail girl in his arms. "Go check on Leo. Now!" Chase got up and clumsily made his way to Leo's room as Davenport ran down to the lab, bleeding girl in his arms.

Tasha rolled up the driveway at about three in the morning, and found the house quiet. She unlocked the door and walked in.

"Leo?" she asked as she saw quite a sight. Leo was standing on the couch in his bathrobe, a baseball bat in his hands.

"Mom!" Leo shouted, jumping down and hugging her.

"What is going on?" Tasha asked.

"Someone broke in and tried to kill me! He nearly killed Bree but Davenport fixed her up…I think…BREE!" Leo shouted, running for the elevator. Tasha ran after him, nearly falling because of her heels. She stopped the elevator from closing and joined Leo in the elevator. Leo was pacing as the elevator went down and before Tasha could scold him they reached the level where the lab was. Leo rushed out and crashed into Chase.

"Leo! Tasha! My sister's alright!" Chase called out. His eyes were red and there were tears streaks, but other than that he looked exuberant. Leo ran up to Bree's capsule, where she was sleeping. Her head was wrapped up in gauze, but that's all Tasha saw before she turned to Davenport.

"What happened?" she demanded, "Why didn't Eddy do his job?"  
"I'm not sure," Davenport answered, "I got here _after_ the break-in and the two attacks. As for Eddy, he shut himself off after I told him he was no longer in charge. I've put his female counterpart in his place and shut him down for…However long I decide for." Tasha hugged Davenport.

"I'm just glad everyone's safe, Leo nearly gave me a heart attack when he said someone tried to kill him." Davenport sighed and patted her back.

"We need to be more careful from now on…I should have seen this coming a long time ago…I'm a millionaire! Quite a few people will want me and my family dead…," Davenport said morosely.

"Hey, why is everyone in the lab?" Adam asked, just waking up. Chase and Leo fell to the floor, laughing harder than was necessary.

But some normalcy had been restored to their night, thanks to Adam.


End file.
